Human's view is limited by his natural sight and has many dead angles in driving. The faster the driving speed, the greater the dead angle is. Moreover, other vehicles easily obstruct human's view of remote coming vehicles in driving, resulting in driving risks easily. Besides a main vehicle, drivers in other objects may also have dead angles and be obstructed, resulting in more driving risks. If a driver can handle driving states of ambient vehicles and a relative distance between a barrier and the driver via an efficient assistance in driving, the driver can be easily guided to avoid traffic collision.
Present panoramic assistance system is a system capable of displaying ambient images of a vehicle. The panoramic assistance system uses an image fusion method so requires a great computing ability for image processing, However, the panoramic assistance system only provides a panoramic parking assistance in low speed because of its limited computing ability, and can not provide other assistances to notify a driver emergencies out of the view of driver in regular speed.